


Star Wars: The New Republic

by MrGreen5



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fixed Sequel Trilogy, Gen, No Mary Sue Rey, no palpatine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGreen5/pseuds/MrGreen5
Summary: Many years have past since the fall of the empire and the Republic now rules over the galaxy once again as a new power rises up to overthrow the New Republic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. All the credits go to George Lucas (the creator) and to Disney (it’s current owner).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little insight of what happened before Rey’s adventure starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had the idea of rewriting the new trilogy since I saw the Rise of Skywalker, but it's not until today that I started writing it. This is an experiment, so I'd like you to let me know if you like it or if I should change something about my writing. About the plot, I already have it planned, so yeah, I'll hardly change anything about it. Anyway, I'll let you start reading already, enjoy!

The great temple of Coruscant, the center of the great city that had once been the capital of the fallen Galactic Empire, finally was used as a Jedi Temple after nearly 35 years since Anakin invaded it. Despite the economic instability caused by the Empire's overspending in military advancement and equipment, the city had managed to maintain as a beautiful and technologically advanced city.

The space cars still flooded the spaces left between the gigantic buildings and people still inhabited the massive city. Almost every citizen gathered up in the center of the city to receive Luke Skywalker and his newly founded Jedi order. The legendary Jedi master had decided to celebrate the second Jedi master after him with a comeback to the great temple where the previous Jedi order had once gathered and occupied. As Luke advanced towards the temple, surrounded by people, he ignited his green lightsaber. The Jedi behind him, the new Jedi master, a young man with long and brown hair and his beige Jedi cloaks covering his white skin. His honey-colored eyes resembled the yellow color of his lightsaber, which motivated the other Jedi knights and padawans to ignite their own.

The crowd started to cheer the Jedi up as several green, blue, yellow and purple lightsabers decorated the sight of the new Jedi triumphantly walking towards the temple that had once marked their extinction. As Luke arrived at the entrance of the temple, he waved at the crowd one last time before entering in it. The Master's green lightsaber turned off as tears went down Luke's eyes. His father's ghost, Anakin's force ghost, received him inside the temple. Luke hated the fact he was unable to hug his father when he noticed the grief and remorse in his eyes.

Anakin gave Luke a melancholic and prideful face to Luke before disappearing. The Master tried to hold his tears back as he knew that would probably be the last time he saw his father, but he was unable to let some go down his cheek. He continued his way towards the massive Jedi archive, were thousand of ancient books and holocrons were kept. He wondered for a while why the Emperor had not burnt down the entire archive, but after a quick moment of thinking, he continued towards the council room. As Luke and Damian entered the room and saw the great amount of seats, they burst out laughing.

"Seems like we'll need more Jedi masters." Damian joked as he started tearing up from the laughter.

Luke laughed a bit more before going back to analyzing the seats once again. As he searched for the most comfortable one, he scratched his beard in a very similar manner as Obi-Wan did. "That one is mine." Luke said in a mocking tone as he pointed towards the one he liked the most. He laughed mockingly as he quickly run towards it and sat down in it.

Damian burst out laughing again and decided to join the joke. "Then that one's mine." The young Jedi master pointed towards the small seat, the one Luke supposed had been of Yoda. Both Jedi masters laughed like crazy as a young boy entered the room, his hair moderately long and black. The boy, wearing brown Jedi robes, was invited to enter the room by his uncle.

"Ben, would you ever want to have a seat here one day?" Luke had gotten down on his knees and talked to the boy as he pointed towards the several seats and then pointed towards the windows of the room.

"I can take a seat right now, can't I?" The young boy said as he left his Uncle's side to take a seat in the smallest seat.

Luke smiled kindly at the boy, showing empathy and understanding for the kid's innocence and ignorance. "This is the room where the old Jedi council used to discuss boring things."

"Then I don't want to be here, I don't want to talk about boring stuff." Ben said as he quickly got up and got away from the seat.

The two Jedi masters could not help but to let a small laugh out, making the boy a bit confused. "What?" Ben asked in confusion, raising one of his eyebrows.

"I understand you don't wanting to be a Jedi Master, but, did you know they were the strongest Jedi?" Luke tried to mock his nephew, but he also wanted to motivate him to one day see him become a Master.

"Really?" Ben's eyes filled with amazement at what his uncle had just said. He then remembered that the masters had to talk about boring stuff and his desire to become one quickly vanished. "I don't think that makes up for the boring stuff.

Damian gave Ben a pat in the back before going to take a seat in one of the chairs. "Don't worry, not every master has to be in the council."

Luke gave an annoyed glance to Damian before going back to motivating his nephew to become a part of the council one day.

* * *

"That day now seems so far away. How things have changed." Ben darkly said. He was now older, 10 years older to be exact. His hair had grown longer and his clothes were now pitch black, just like his hair. He ignited his red lightsaber, which, much like himself, was unstable. He looked up at where the red light of his weapon finished and pointed it towards the temple that had been his house for such a long time.

It was a dark night despite the gigantic city having so many lights, maybe it was because of the temple hardly having any light outside of the building, maybe it was because the nights were darker than he remembered. His lightsaber's red light reflected down in the little puddles of water caused by the rain, creating a sight that for Ben was beautiful. It also reflected in some of the armors of the stormtroopers behind him, it really was a dark night.

Next to him, his now subordinates, the Knights of Ren, stood with their own red lightsabers. They called him, their leader, Kylo Ren; he had never liked that name if he were to be honest about it. He turned his lightsaber of as he bent down to grab his helmet from the floor. As he got up and put it on his face, his subordinates got ready to attack. He didn't really wanted to do something like this, he was not ready for something this horrible, but he knew it was what he had to do; it was his destiny.

Snoke's dark, menacing voice suddenly came to his mind. " _If you ever want to be like your grandfather, you have to eliminate the corrupt Jedi from the galaxy_."

He ignited his red lightsaber once again, staring at it for a couple of minutes before finally giving the order. The Knights of Ren and the stromtroopers ran towards the temple, weapons in hand. Ben stood still as his troops went forward, watching as the Knights of Ren entered the temple and started to attack the Jedis that were closer to the door. The young Skywalker didn't want to do it, he was horrified at the thought of killing his uncle, Damian and the other members of the council. For some reason, though, he suddenly got the desire to do it, he suddenly became filled with anger and hatred.

Kylo Ren now ran surprisingly quick, reaching the entrance of the temple in little to no time. Once he entered, he saw Damian's yellow lightsaber quickly blocking the attack of three red lightsabers. He went back to being conflicted, he didn't know what to do. The temple was now filled with screams of terror and anger as well as the sound of blasters being shot and lightsabers clashing. He glanced back at where Damian had been fighting, only finding the dead bodies of the three knights of Ren that had tried to kill him.

He figured that there was no turning back at that point, that his friends' lives had to end, that the Jedi had to end. Whatever he did from now on would be for the First Order, for the dark side of the force, no; for the balance of the force. As he ignited his lightsaber once again, he started to advance through the temple. The red light of his lightsaber moved next to him. Then in front of him, and back to his side. The red light moved in several directions, never leaving him.

Ben had never thought of some advantages of using a lightsaber during massacres; such as it not getting dirty with blood. Every Jedi he killed, the less he felt remorse or grief. He never thought of himself as a great lightsaber duelist, but as he advanced more through the temple, he found out he was an excellent duelist. He had to admit that the force helped him in many things.

Kylo finally reached the council chamber. He knew who he'd find there as he hadn't found him before in the temple, which surprised him but still knew that it didn't really matter as the rest of the council was fighting. As the door of the chamber opened, a figure covered by a brown cape was turning his back on Kylo Ren.

"Why did you do this, Ben? Where did I fail?" Luke asked as he remained in his position, not caring much of the danger his nephew now represented.

The young sith kept his lightsaber ignited as he spoke up. "There's nothing to explain."

Luke sighed at his nephew's answer as he grabbed his lightsaber and ignited it. "I wish I could've done more for you."

Kylo quickly charged against his uncle as the Jedi Master jumped to his nephew's back. The young sith turned back and clashed his red lightsaber with the green one of the man that he had once admired. As he analyzed his uncle's face, he saw the sadness and disappointment on his face. He continued his face heavy attacks against Luke, who seemed to not even struggle against him. Luke raised his hand and pushed Kylo away and then took his lightsaber with the force, all in almost an instant.

"You know you can't defeat me, why did you came here?" Luke asked with a sad tone.

"Because I have surpassed you." Kylo yelled as he raised his hand without standing up, just pointing at Luke. Strong and blue lightning hit Luke's chest, throwing him away in the process. Kylo's lightsaber dropped down to the floor, and it's owner stood up to grab it.

As Kylo grabbed his lightsaber, Luke yelled something and gave Kylo such a strong force push that he was thrown out of the window. Luke quickly turned to help everyone else and stop the invasion before the something worse happened.

On the other side, Kylo fall down to the outsides of the temple. He finally had found out the true level of a Jedi master, he now knew what he had to be prepared for. Kylo ordered the retreat as he was perfectly conscious that losses had already exceeded what a rebellion like them could afford.

Stormtroopers ran out of the temple, showing the triumph of the Jedi knights and guards. Luke and Damian found each other and saw as the stormtroopers left, ordering the other Jedi to let them leave. It was time to recover and prepare for another invasion of the temple. Luke could not let another Jedi genocide happen.


	2. Discovery.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Order invades Jakku, where a young scavenger lives, and is intervened by a Jedi. Meanwhile, Luke is training his padawans as he thinks of a way to fix an ancient temple.

The heat of the desert increased progressively through the day, making it harder for the scavengers to get anything interesting of the almost empty star destroyers that had been stuck in the sand for over 30 years. Jakku was the planet where the empire had it's last battle, the last battle of the galactic civil war. This same scavengers used to tell stories and legends about the rebellion and the Empire, it depended on which side said scavenger had been. Years ago, that was, because those scavengers, probably war veterans that ended up in the poor desert planet, had been gone for a couple of years now. The younger scavengers had also started to leave the place as the star destroyers had started to lack materials, but a little amount of them stayed.

Rey, the youngest of them, was the one that still went the most times to get something. This meant that she went to the old spaceships alone most of the times, risking her life constantly as exploring one of these ships required great physical ability and flexibility, as well as climbing equipment. Money wasn't something a scavenger could really brag about, as it would only was enough to eat once a day, and this was reflected in Rey's clothes, which weren't the fancier ones. Her light-brown eyes always made her stand up from her fellow scavengers, just like her brown hair and her quite unusual hairstyle did. Not everything is perfect, though, as having this way of living had it's own dangers, which meant that Rey was trained on self defense since she was a child, being that why she always had a staff on her back.

That day, she wasn't able to get much from the star destroyer, which started to concern her. She now needed to go back the next day to get something to the junk boss that could actually get her something to eat and drink. "Damn, I guess I'll have to leave..." Rey was leaving the star destroyer graveyard on her speeder, with a net filled with little parts of the spaceship at one side of it. "But how?"

As she was near the entrance of the town, she saw several spaceships similar to the little spaceships she usually took parts of when she was a child. _So the republic is finally here... I'm really glad._ She imagined how the town would look with the Republic now taking care of the planet, then, how life would be better for her and her friends, without hunger, without annoying junk bosses. This feeling of happiness and hope for the future disappeared quickly, though, as she finally saw the entrance of the town. Entire squads of stormtroopers gathering people near the entrance, some getting killed for resisting them. She increased her speeder's speed in search for the alternative entrance to the town; she needed to save her friends.

She quickly found this entrance, leaving her speeder on the side of it and starting her search. Several blasters could be heard shooting as the young woman searched frantically throughout the houses of the town. After some moments, she finally found a stormtrooper. "Come with me, right now." Rey took her staff out and quickly used it to throw the man's blaster away, using this time to escape. Right at that moment, the sound of a lightsaber igniting was heard along with many screams, yells and blasters. The young scavenger thought of the possibility of it being a Jedi and hurried up to help and maybe also rescue some of her friends on the way.

The Jedi Master deflected the lasers that were thrown at her, her purple lightsaber made her stand up from several of the other Jedi, who mainly used blue and green lightsabers. Her black hair was wet because of the heat of both the planet and the one of her own lightsaber. Dark-blue robes, really unusual between the Jedi, covered her white skin as the purple light of her weapon reflected on her brown eyes. Rey noticed that she wasn't as young as she could seem at first, but she didn't really know how she was able to notice that. The scavenger grabbed her staff and moved behind some huts and then behind the stormtroopers, where the inhabitants were held captive.

She got her staff on her back again before starting to take people out of the ships they were in. Unfortunately for Rey, the Jedi had to take cover for a moment due to the stormtroopers being an overwhelming number for her. That brief moment gave the stormtroopers the chance to send a couple of them to check on the prisoners, obviously finding the scavenger and starting to shoot at her. Screams of fear filled the entire town as the soldiers started to shoot the girl, and also the inhabitants of the town. As Rey was able to dodge the blasters or block a couple of them with her staff, the prisoners were just unable to do such a thing.

"Stop!" A feminine voice raised from behind the huts, revealing herself as the Jedi. "I'll let you capture me if you let them go." The stormtroopers shot a couple more of the prisoners before accepting the deal of the Jedi.

One of the stormtroopers that was inside one of the ships, the one with Rey inside, got absolutely disturbed and shocked at such a terrible act, and Rey noticed it due to his nervous movement and body language. Her focus was changed immediately as she heard the voice of one of her friends softly calling her. She turned with a smile on her face, just to find her dying best friend after being hit in the abdomen by a blaster. The young scavenger's smile vanished and quickly turned into a deeply sad expression and tears. Her friend smiled kindly before passing away, which made Rey's crying intensify.

"Where is Luke Skywalker?" A stormtrooper asked the Jedi, while the ones inside the ship joined them as support to get the info out of the Jedi. Only one stormtrooper remained in the ship, and he was absolutely horrified at what was happening. "Speak, Jedi piece of shit!" Another stormtroopers pressured before several screams were heard. The Jedi had used the force to defeat her opponents. As she grabbed her purple lightsaber, she entered the ship, noticing the presence of the stormtrooper and placing her hand on his shoulder as soon as she noticed his nervousness.

"Alright, take us out of here." The Jedi ordered with a firm tone as she took her hand away and pushed the button to close the door of the spaceship, noticing how a dark figure with a red lightsaber was running towards the ship, instantly figuring out who it was and getting desperate herself. "Get us out of here right now!" Rey was still crying in the floor, next to her dead friend's body, when she was touched by the hand of the Jedi. "Hmm, I see..." She said, earning Rey's attention. "You're also coming with me, then."

The stormtrooper finally gained control over the ship, causing the ship to start and quickly leave the planet. The Jedi noticed how he was a horrible pilot, but it was the best they had taking on count that she hardly knew anything about spaceships.

* * *

After the Empire's defeat against the rebellion in the galactic civil war, the capital of the Republic had been moved from Coruscant to Hosnian Prime as the new Supreme Chancellor considered it necessary for erasing the bad memories it could cause after being the capital of the Empire. This new planetary system was already close to being as advanced as the previous capital, and with some support from the New Republic, it reached and some even argue that surpassed the technological advance of Coruscant. This amazing increase in the life quality and technological advancement in Hosnian Prime helped the New Republic gain allies all around the galaxy as several planets started to join the Republic, and therefore, the council. This wasn't only positive, anyways, as it also meant the separation of the main buildings of the Republic from the Jedi Temple and the security the Jedi gave them.

Luke hadn't always supported the idea of the Jedi working as an asset of the Republic's army, as the order had previously been during the Clone Wars and the thousand years prior to that, but he still kept an alliance with the Republic. When the Republic moved it's capital to Hosnian Prime, the Jedi Order wasn't that affected as their interest was in restoring the order and in helping the galaxy find light. Everything changed when Ben Skywalker invaded the temple, though, as the citizens of the planet felt insecure and the Jedi felt the urge to fortify immensely the security of the temple and accelerating the speed of the training of young jedi due to them just having 4 Jedi masters at the time. This made the New Republic lose credibility, as said invasion wouldn't have happened if they offered greater security for the planets that integrated the Republic.

Several movements against the Republic started to pop up, although none of them seemed to really mean any threat to it. To solve this problem, the senate proposed the idea of rebuilding the clone army, but this time have them as just not soldiers, but police officers too. While it was close to being accepted, it still wasn't enough and failed, but the Supreme Chancellor offered to invest more on security, which was accepted by the senate. This led to the recruitment of thousands of people from all the planets that had accepted the proposition of the Chancellor. The army of the Republic was, once again, the biggest in the entire galaxy, as well as the one with the best equipment.

In Kashyyyk, the training of the troops was held, mostly by Wookies, although some other people from other planets still helped. This training was the basics for anyone who aspired to be a soldier that served to the Republic. After this, the soldier would have to choose to take another course to specialize himself in something or if he would go directly to the army. Poe Dameron, a young and already one of the best pilots of the army, chose to specialize in flying even though he already had both the knowledge and the experience. After one more year of training, he was named as a pilot of the army, making him proud of himself.

In his ceremony, the Supreme Chancellor, Mon Mothma, and the war hero, Han Solo, were the ones who gave the badges that would serve them as identification as soldiers of the Galactic Army. Poe remembered that day as one of the best in his life, as he got to meet Han solo, who he considered to be one of his idols. That same day, Poe started serving the army, being sent to the fleet of Coruscant, as the planet had many anti-Republic manifestations. From there on, the pilot would be involved in many adventures and conflicts.

* * *

5 years had passed by since the invasion to the Jedi Temple in Coruscant, an invasion that had caused Luke to move to the ancient temple of Ahch-to for more security for their padawans, as they kept training more Jedi knights. Luke had ordered the other 3 Jedi masters to go to several planets in search for more force sensitive kids to train as Skywalker still considered that his dream of rebuilding the Jedi Order wasn't ready. Luke was overwhelmed by his job, as he was the one in charge of training the many padawans of the temple, being easily up to 20 kids being trained by Luke everyday. The Jedi master still needed the advice from his old masters, though, as he once in a while spoke with the force ghost of Obi-Wan and Yoda.

For several days, each one of the Jedi masters had been staying in different planets, master Damian in Mandalor, master Trin na-Mevrain in Glee Anselm and master Glisaria was sent at the last minute to Jakku as Skywalker had a feeling that they would get something important from there. Anyway, Luke was still focused in traning the new generation of Jedi that would continue with the legacy of the ones before him, as well as trying to fix the ancient and ruined temple they had moved to.

"I'm not sure if we'll be able to do it ourselves, master Skywalker." A mon calamari padawan said, many of his friends supporting. This got Luke's curiosity and turned to them.

"Then what would you suggest to do, young padawan?" He kindly asked, trying not to sound pressuring or menacing, but calm and kind.

"Umm... maybe we could ask the Republic for help." The same padawan answered.

"Or maybe call the other masters to help us!" Another padawan, this time a togruta girl, suggested.

"Those are all great ideas, nevertheless, there are many reasons why we can't reach them for help." The master's statement disappointed the kids, but he kept his smile as he thought of an idea. "Do not worry, kids, maybe rebuilding this temple with the help of an old friend could be both fun and a grat way of training." Luke managed to get all of the kids interested in this friends he spoke about, getting asked multiple times about it. "This friend is called the force." Luke beckoned the kids to follow him towards the temple.

"And how will the force help us to rebuild this old temple, master?" A zabrak boy answered as he turned to look at the temple and then back at Luke, who smiled at him.

"You see, young padawan, the force can achieve even the most impossible of things, it is our ally and it helps us with tasks as this." Luke turned back to the temple as the zabrak boy excitedly smiled.


End file.
